Rose Blackthorn
Rose Blackthorn (Full Name:Rose Freya Blackthorn) is a female character and a supporting character of Children of Lylyn fictional story. She is the old childhood friend of Kathleen-lights Montgomery. She is a fifteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Salem along with Kathleen-lights Montgomery,Shay Carpenter. She is also love interest of Maddox Sulez. Early Life Rose was born on April 2, 2000 in Salem Oregon And lived there peacefully for 15 years, with her parents Amelia and Damon Blackthorn as well as with her Sister, Andreas and Ava. she grow up knowing about the supernatural world. Rose never know her dad because he died when she was two years old she hates not knowing about her dad.she is best friend with Kathleen Montgomery since they were in kindergarten,Kathleen knew about the supernatural world that the age of 5 because Rose accidentally told her about it.Now Rose is started hight school with her best friend. Personality At the beginning of the series, Rose was a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual. With regards to other people, Rose is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Rose has shown that she makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. Rose could be considered to be a very spiritual person and she originally identifies herself as a psychic before discovering her identity as a witch as well as her witch heritage. In the beginning, Rose was an optimistic person who always chose to see the positive in things. However, as the series goes on and Rose begins to suffer immense grief, loss, pain and tragedy as well as the losses of people close to her, she begins to become a much more serious and even depressive person. Although she has shown that she is generally a positive and optimistic person, she has also shown that she is capable of being depressive, withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic. Despite all the pain, loss and suffering that she has endured, Rose still remains rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. She has shown that she is willing to put her own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of her loved ones. It could be argued that Rose is much too emotionally invested or involved in the lives of her friends and this is probably the reason why Rose never seems to find a long period of contentment or happiness. Rose remains the person who is deeply loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges that they have faced. Appearance "I ....don't think it's vain to say that I am beautiful. If I did not know I was, I would have to have never looked in a mirror or heard a compliment. It's not something I should be proud of—it's just something that was passed down from Mom and Dad." Rose is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, gold-brown eyes and medium length dark black hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest women in the series.She stand's 5′4. Since Rose was introduced, her style has changed drastically. Rose took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Rose's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. Rose's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors.she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her gold-browneyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Powers and Abilitiese Rose is a very powerful witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a nearly unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of witches that begun with Josephine, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. As a Blackthorn witch, a direct descendant of Josephine and the member of an extremely powerful bloodline of witches, there are a few spells limited to her bloodline. Due to being related to Josephine, the creator of the Other Side, only a Blackthorn Witch such as herself can drop the Veil to the Other Side. Mental shield Rose's gift allows her to shield herself and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind. She had displayed this power since before the beginning of in the series.This power comes from her subconscious desire to protect her mind above everything else, and as long as she holds on to that desire, it makes the shield difficult to extract. Rose uses her shielding power as a giant dome to protect her family and friends. Freed from her desire to protect herself, she is able to shape her shield in any way she wills it; such as creating a giant protective bubble, or wrapping it around her targets like plastic bags. When she shields others, her mind will form an extra shield to protect herself. Those she shields will also become a part of her, allowing her to feel them in range without having to look. Rose can also remove her shield completely and allow vampires' mental powers work on her if she so chooses, though it is more difficult than pushing it out. Though her shield is powerful, it has many limitations: it has no effect against a physical attack, which makes it easy for an enemy to invade her shield and use his power on those she protects. Freya's Amulet (power replication) After waking up the powerful amulet which was freya's. she started to use magic, rose has the ability to object magic from other people which is power replication. the abilities she practiced the most were telekinesis and pyrokinesis. She was shown to be able to easily levitate feathers, open doors and use her mind to move smaller objects. Rose also had a certain control over the elements, fire, and water specifically. She occasionally used pyrokinesis, sometimes accidentally such as the time that she set a car on fire. She also commonly used water as a fuel for the spell. She was also shown to be able to control water to a certain extent, such as the time she made the hose run, which in the process soaked Tiki completely. Rose was also capable of giving people minor headaches. This ability she commonly used on vampires, however, she also gave Maddox, was a powerful headache which brought him to his knees. However, she was still unable to give Elizabeth, an ancient vampire centuries old, an aneurysm. Rose also demonstrated a limited form of clairvoyance, shown when she tapped into an unconscious Maddox's mindShe was also able to perform several powerful spells, such as the control of the fire's intensity, as well as an isolation spell However she occasionally also received nose bleeds when performing stronger spells, such as the one to send Kathleen a message which led to her losing conscience. The same thing occurred when Rose was performing a locator spell for the first time and when she was doing an incapacitation spell. Relationships Amelia Blackthorn "Mom... I Love you." ―Rose to Amelia The relationship of Rose and Ameila is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Rose has always been distanced from her mother before, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Ameila cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about supernatural , especially for her daughter. Rose cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Since their relationship improved they always tried to be in contact. Maddox Sulez Maddox Sulez is Rose's boyfriend/soul mate. He is a werewolf, who is a member of the The Viking Pack When Maddox and Rose first realize their strong feelings for each other, Rose loves him unconditionally, believing Maddox to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Maddox first became fascinated with her due to his inability to read her aura. Rose subsequently is very fascinated with his physique, and skills, and the purity of his heart. She often describes him as "God-like" in physical appearance, comparing him to the Greek hero Adonis.